


Nie chcę tego dziecka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [72]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis: Harry nie przepada za Louisem, pomimo tego, że są w jednym zespole. Louis kocha Harry’ego, co powoli doprowadza go do lekkiego szaleństwa. Louis wykorzystuje nieprzytomnego Harry’ego. Harry zachodzi w ciąże i nie chce tego dziecka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie chcę tego dziecka

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja została nadesłana przez anonima, ale zostałam poproszona, aby nie publikować tego co napisała (dodatkowo propozycja była długa i szczegółowa), dlatego stworzyłam własny opis.

Piątka chłopaków wtoczyła się do holu w hotelu. Kilka minut wcześniej skończyli swój koncert i nareszcie mieli trochę czasu dla siebie. Opadli na kanapy, czekając aż Paul odbierze ich klucze i przydzieli im pokoje.  
Louis oparł głowę na ramieniu Nialla i uważnie przyglądał się Harry’emu, który kompletnie nie zwracał na niego uwagi, rozmawiając z Liamem. Westchnął cicho i przymknął oczy, starając się pozbyć bólu, który pojawił się w jego sercu. Praktycznie odkąd połączono ich w zespół Louis wzdychał do loczka. Czuł jak z każdym dniem jego miłość do chłopaka jest coraz większa. Tak bardzo chciał być bliżej niego, móc go przytulić pocałować, zanurzyć dłonie w jego lokach. Niestety chłopak nie patrzył na niego w ten sam sposób. Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry nie za bardzo przepadał za Louisem. Nie była to żadna nienawiść, nie okazywał to jakoś bardzo, starał się chłopaka tolerować. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że szatyn go drażni i Styles nie chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Właśnie dlatego Louis dusił w sobie to wszystko. Skoro Harry nie chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, to tym bardziej nie będzie chciał być z nim w związku. Wyznając swoje uczucia, szatyn tylko by się wygłupił, a loczek go wyśmiał. To bolało, bardzo bolało i powoli doprowadzało Tomlinsona do szaleństwa. Coraz częściej się zdarzało, że w jego głowie pojawiały się dziwne myśli, co mógłby zrobić z Harrym, na szczęcie w takich momentach nigdy nie był z nim sam na sam, więc nie był w stanie ich spełnić. Kto wie jakby to się skończyło.  
\- Dobra chłopaki – głos Paula wyrwał go z zadumy – Nastąpiły niewielkie problemy z pokojami, ale z racji, że zostajemy tu tylko na jedną noc, zgodziłem się na warunku, które zaoferowali. Liam, Niall i Zayn jeden pokój, Louis i Harry drugi – ogłosił podając im klucze.  
\- Świetnie – mruknął loczek niechętnie spoglądając na szatyna.  
*****  
Louis siedział na łóżku, oparty o zagłówek. Na jego kolanach spoczywał laptop. Próbował jakoś pozbyć się nudy, jednak nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Liczył, że skoro ma wspólny pokój z Harrym, to uda mu się do niego chociaż odrobinę zbliżyć i sprawić, aby chłopak go polubił. Jednak, kiedy przekroczyli próg swojego pokoju loczek uznał, że musi się napić, wiec był bardziej niż chętny, kiedy przyszedł po niego Niall i zaproponował wyjście do hotelowego baru.  
Od tego czasu minęły już jakieś 4 godziny. Dochodziła 2.00, a Stylesa dalej nie było.  
Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, więc odłożył laptopa, podnosząc się z łóżka i skierował do wyjścia. Na korytarzu stał Niall z przepraszającym uśmiechem, a na nim praktycznie leżał kompletnie pijany Harry, który bełkotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.  
\- Sorry Lou, Haz trochę przesadził – odpowiedział, próbując poprawić loczka w swoim uścisku – Dasz radę sam się nim zająć?  
\- Jasne – odebrał od blondyna chłopaka i życząc Irlandczykowi dobrej nocy, zamknął drzwi do pokoju. Z trudem udało mu się doprowadzić Harry’ego do łóżka. Jego nogi się plątały i potykał się o powietrze. W końcu rzucił go na materac i spojrzał na niego z góry. Jego policzki były zarumienione, oczy zaszły mgłą, a na głowie panował całkowity bałagan. Wyglądał pięknie. Wiedział, że następnego dnia Styles nie będzie nic pamiętał.  
Dłonie chłopaka spoczywały na rozporku i próbował z nim walczyć.  
\- Co ty robisz? – spytał Louis.  
\- Nie wygodnie – wybełkotał Harry – Pomóż – zrezygnowany rozłożył dłonie po bokach.  
Louis wiedział, że nie powinien tego zrobić, bo to może się źle skończyć, ale nie potrafił się powtrzymać. Podszedł bliżej i pochylając się nad loczkiem i pomagając mu pozbyć się ubrań. Czuł jak z każdym fragmentem odkrytego ciała Harry’ego jego serce bije szybciej, a w nim wzrasta pożądanie, przez co jego bokserki zrobiły się ciaśniejsze, a po głowie krążyła tylko jedna myśl. Miał świadomość, że mu nie wolno, że to gwałt, ale pokusa była zbyt ogromna. Przed nim leżał ledwo przytomny, prawie nagi obiekt jego westchnień. Zbyt długo na to czekał, zbyt długo musiał się powstrzymywać. Jego szaleństwo wzięło nad nim górę, nie myślał trzeźwo, kiedy w równym tempie wbijał się w młodszego chłopaka.  
*****  
Następnego ranka Harry czuje się cały obolały. Nie dość, że ma potwornego kaca i czuł, jakby zaraz miało mu rozwalić czaszkę, to jeszcze potwornie bolał go tyłek. Zastanawiał się, czy w nocy po pijaku nie zaliczył jakiegoś porządnego upadku na swoje cztery litery.  
Oczywiście przez resztę dnia chłopcy – za wyjątkiem Louisa – naśmiewali się ze schorowanego chłopaka. Nie szczędzili mu drażliwych komentarzy i głośnych wybuchów śmiechu, kiedy krzywił się podczas siadania.  
Louis z kolei stał się cichszy, zamyślony, bardziej wycofany. Inni to dostrzegli, jednak on uparcie twierdził , że wszystko jest w porządku. Przecież nie mógł im powiedzieć, że dręczą go wyrzuty sumienia po tym co zrobił Harry’emu. Jak mógł tak postąpić, co go wtedy napadło? Przecież to było niewybaczalne. Jeśli Harry by się dowiedział jeszcze bardziej znienawidziłby Louisa. Szatyn nie potrafił patrzeć na chłopaka, czując za każdym razem poczucie winy, wbija się w jego serce niczym sztylet.  
*****  
Kilka miesięcy później Harry zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Jego brzuch zrobił się jakby większy, przez co przestał się mieścić w ulubioną parę jeansów. Był okres, kiedy męczyły go potworne mdłości. Ciągle chodził zmęczony i ospały. Coś się z nim działo i najlepszym rozwiązaniem było pójście do lekarza. Niestety pomylił się, jeśli liczył, że doktor pomoże mu z problemem. Jak się okazało Harry był w 18 tygodniu ciąży. Po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości, przez kilka dobrych minut siedział tępo wpatrując się w ścianę za lekarzem i przetrawiał informacje, które usłyszał. Był w ciąży! On Harry Styles spodziewał się dziecka! Jak to możliwe? 18 tydzień! I nagle przypomniał sobie poranek, który miał miejsce mniej więcej te 18 tygodni temu. To było po tym co się tak strasznie schlał.  
\- Rozumiem, że pan się tego nie spodziewał – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos lekarza.  
\- N-nie – wykrztusił – T-to był chyba gwałt. Zostałem wykorzystany, gdy byłem nieprzytomny – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh – mężczyzna nie krył zaskoczenia – Przykro mi. Jednak jeśli ma pan swoje podejrzenia, można wykonać test DNA.  
\- Myślę, że nie będzie potrzebne. Chyba wiem, kto to zrobił – odpowiedział.  
To musiał być Louis, nie było innej opcji. Niall zarzekał się, że przez cały wieczór w barze byli razem, a potem odprowadził go do pokoju przekazując szatynowi. Z kolei Tomlinson, twierdził, że później Harry już nigdzie się nie ruszał. Tak to musiał być on. To Louis Tomlinson go zgwałcił.  
\- Przepraszam? – lekarz ponownie zwrócił na siebie uwagę – Odleciał pan na moment.  
\- Oh, przepraszam.  
\- W każdym razie mówiłem, że powinien pan się skontaktować z ginekologiem specjalizującym się od ciąż mężczyzn. Mogę kogoś polecić.  
\- Dziękuję, ale myślę, że to nie będzie potrzebne.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Nie chcę tego dziecka, chcę się go pozbyć – powiedział pewnie. Nie ma mowy, aby urodził dziecko, które jest owocem gwałtu. Dodatkowo drugim ojcem jest Tomlinson, osoba, której w tym momencie nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. Nie urodzi go.  
\- Przykro mi, ale już jest za późno na aborcję – odpowiedział lekarz.  
\- Co? – wyrwało się z jego ust. Nie to nie możliwe. On musi się pozbyć tego dziecka. Jeśli lekarze nie mogą mu pomóc to sam się tym zajmie. Z tym postanowieniem opuścił gabinet.  
*****  
Prosto z przechodni, pojechał do siedziby radia BBC 1, gdzie mieli udzielać wywiadu. Gdy przybył na miejsce, pozostała czwórka już tam czekała, w osobnym pokoju. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na szatyna, aby zawrzała w nim krew, a jego gniew jeszcze bardziej wzniósł.  
\- Ty pieprzony sukinsynie – krzyknął, kierując się do Tomlinsona i wymierzając mu mocny cios w szczękę.  
Wszyscy wpatrywali się w chłopaka zszokowani. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli, aby Harry był tak wściekły, aby kogoś uderzyć.  
\- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić – zadał kolejny cios, a po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach spływały łzy – Nienawidzę cię, słyszysz nienawidzę – chwycił przód koszulki szatyna i zaczął nim szarpać.  
Louis z kolei pozwalał mu na to wszystko. Nie bronił się, wiedział, że zasłużył. W końcu reszta członków zespołu otrząsnęła się z szoku i rozdzieliła pozostałą dwójkę.  
\- Harry – Liam odwrócił loczka w swoim kierunku – Co się dzieje? Czemu atakujesz Louisa? – kątem oka spojrzał na szatyna. Miał wielką śliwę pod okiem, a z jego rozciętej warki spływała strużka krwi.  
\- Zasłużył na to! Pieprzony gwałciciel! – krzyknął, próbując się wyrwać przyjacielowi.  
\- Harry, o czym ty mówisz? – Payne potrząsnął nim.  
\- Zgwałcił mnie – oznajmił zimno, złowrogo spoglądając na Tomlinsona.  
\- Co? – wzrok trójki chłopaków przeskakiwał z Louisa na Harry’ego. Kompletnie nie wiedzieli jak powinni zareagować, nie wiedzieli co powinni myśleć? Czy Harry oszalał, czy mówił prawdę?  
\- Harry, skąd ci to przyszło to głowy? – spytał Niall.  
\- Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że jestem w ciąży – oznajmił – 18 tydzień.  
Serce Louisa przyspieszyło, kiedy o tym usłyszał. Harry jest w ciąży. Harry będzie miał dziecko i to też dziecko Louisa. Harry wie o gwałcie.  
\- Haz, skąd masz pewność, że to Lou? – Zayn dopytywał.  
\- Masz mnie za dziwkę Zayn? – warknął na bruneta.  
\- N-nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć – zaprzeczył.  
\- Nie mam nikogo, z nikim nie spałem. 18 tygodni temu dzieliłem z nim pokój. Wykorzystał to, że byłem ledwo przytomny, że nie wiedziałem co się dzieje! Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia – splunął w kierunku Tomlinsona.  
\- Louis naprawdę to zrobiłeś? – spytał oburzony Liam.  
Szatyn nic nie odpowiedział, tylko spuścił głową, wpatrując się w ziemię.  
\- Jak mogłeś? Co ty sobie myślałeś? – Louis czuł na sobie pełne gniewu spojrzenia, czwórki chłopaków.  
\- Chłopcy, czas zacząć – do pomieszczenia wszedł Paul, tym samym przerywając ich rozmowę.  
*****  
Od tego czasu wszyscy odsunęli się od Louisa. Podczas prób, wywiadów i różnych oficjalnych spotkań, nie pokazywali, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak gdy tylko pozostawali sami okazywali szatynowi swoją niechęć. Louis nie miał nikogo, był sam. Mimo to starał się trzymać i jakoś to wszystko przeczekać, z nadzieję, że z czasem mu wybaczą. Chociaż wiedział, że na to nie zasługuje.  
Harry z kolei robił wszystko, aby pozbyć się dziecka. Nie szczędził sobie alkoholu, papierosów, nie unikał zbędnego wysiłku, wręcz przeciwnie, nigdy nie prosił o pomoc, kiedy coś wymagało od niego ciężkiej pracy. Nie chciał tego dziecka! Nie chciał! Jednak jak na złość nic się nie działo. Dlatego też z czasem zaczął specjalnie bić się po brzuchu z nadzieję, że to może. Był zdesperowany, nie chciał tego dziecka. Nie chciał urodzić dziecka Louisa.  
Nikt oczywiście nie wiedział o tym co robi Harry. No prawie nikt. Louis kilka razy go nakrył i próbował z nim porozmawiać, jednak Styles mu na to nie pozwalał. Kazał trzymać mu się od siebie z daleka.  
W końcu działania chłopaka poskutkowały i trafił do szpitala. Louis słysząc o tym czuł jak oblewa go zimny dreszcz, żołądek wiąże się w supeł, a serce wali jak oszalałe. Od razu porwał kluczyki od samochodu i nie zważając na przepisy ruchu drogowego pojechał do szpitala. Idąc do pokoju loczka, spotkał Niall, Liama i Zayna. Chłopacy posłali mu gniewne spojrzenie, jednak nic nie powiedzieli. Wyminęli go i skierowali się do windy.  
Zbliżając się do sali, w której leżał Harry dostrzegł, że właśnie z tego pokoju wychodzi lekarza. Przyspieszył kroku widząc, że idzie on w przeciwnym kierunku.  
\- Przepraszam – zawołał. Lekarz zatrzymał się odwracając i spoglądając na Louisa – Co z Harrym?  
\- A pan jest?  
\- Jestem drugim ojcem dziecka – odpowiedział.  
\- Dziecko żyje – poinformował go.  
Louis odetchnął z ulgą słysząc jego słowa.  
\- Jednak ciąża jest zagrożona i do porodu pan Styles powinien zostać w szpitalu – wyjaśnił.  
\- Mógłbym go odwiedzić?  
\- Tak, a teraz przepraszam, ale muszę zająć się innymi pacjentami.  
Tomlinson skinął głową i skierował się do drzwi, za którymi krył się pokój Harry’ego. Zapukał cicho i kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie wszedł do środka. Twarz zielonookiego wykrzywiła się w grymasie złości.  
\- Co tu robisz? – warknął.  
\- Harry – podszedł kilka kroków.  
\- Wynoś się, nie chcę cię wiedzieć! To wszystko twoja wina!  
\- Tak, wiem – spuścił głowę – Nie powinienem cię wykorzystywać. Jednak kocham cię od tak dawna, a ty mnie nie lubisz i nawet nie wiedziałem czemu – wyjaśnił – Wtedy nie myślałem co robię. Tak, wiem to żadne wytłumaczenie – westchnął – Harry, błagam nie rób tego więcej. Nie zabijaj dziecka, ono niczemu nie zawiniło.  
\- Nie chcę go – warknął – Rozumiesz? Nie chcę! Nienawidzę tego dziecka.  
\- Tak, rozumiem. Jednak błagam nie zabijaj go. Pozwól mu się urodzić. Po porodzie ja się nim zajmę i nigdy więcej nas nie zobaczysz. Tylko o to cię proszę. Ty nie chcesz tego dziecka, ale ja tak. Kocham je, tak jak ciebie! – w błękitnych tęczówkach zabłyszczały łzy – Ty mnie nienawidzisz, podobnie jak chłopcy. Kiedy powiem rodzinie zapewne również się ode mnie odwrócą. Ten maluszek, to jedyne co mi pozostało. Błagam nie odbieraj mi go.  
Harry chciał być twardy, chciał odmówić i w ten sposób ukarać szatyna za to co mu zrobił, ale nie potrafił. Patrząc się w te zapłakane oczy i widząc czystą desperację wypisaną na jego twarzy nie potrafił powiedzieć „nie”. Czuł jak jego serce mięknie.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął – ale nie chcę reszty ciąży przeleżeć w szpitalu.  
\- Harry, ciąża jest zagrożona – wyjaśnił Louis.  
\- Wiem – prychnął – Jednak wolę ją przeleżeć w domu, niż tutaj.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął szatyn – Porozmawiam z lekarzem.  
*****  
Tak jak obiecał, Louis porozmawiał z lekarzem. Na początku nie chciał się zgodzić, ale ostatecznie ustąpił. Zaznaczył jednak, że jeszcze kilka dni Harry musi zostać w szpitalu, a później może wrócić do domu pod warunkiem, że ktoś się nim zaopiekuje. Oczywiście Louis zgłosił się na ochotnika, a Harry choć niechętnie musiał się zgodzić. Pozostała trójka musiała ruszyć w trasę koncertową, przy okazji tłumacząc dlaczego nie ma Louisa i Harry’ego, a nikt z rodziny loczka nie wiedział o jego ciąży. Szatyn był najlepszą opcją.  
Na początku loczek bez przerwy warczał na chłopaka i na każdym kroku okazywał mu swoją niechęć. Jego zdaniem Louis był strasznie upierdliwy. Wystarczyło, że zobaczył grymas na jego twarzy, a już pytał się czy wszystko dobrze i chciał dzwonić po lekarza. To potwornie go irytowało. Jednak z czasem było coraz lepiej. Doceniał to jak Louis się o niego troszczy. Dbał, aby jemu i dziecku nic nie dolegało. Przecież po tym co chłopak mu zrobił, mógł się kompletnie nie przejmować. Udawać, że nic się nie stało, a jednak było inaczej. Widział jak męczą go wyrzuty sumienia, widział jak się stara. Widział jak Louisowi zależy na nim i dziecku. To wszystko sprawiało, że jego serce momentami zaczynało bić szybciej. Czuł jak powoli rodzi się w nim nić sympatii do szatyna. Mimo to dalej miał mu za złe to co mu zrobił. Na razie nie potrafił mu przebaczyć.  
*****  
\- Harry – Louis wszedł do sypialni chłopaka – Przyniosłem ci śniadanie – podszedł do łóżka, kładąc na jego nogach tacę. Jak zawsze na twarzy chłopaka gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Dzięki – odpowiedział, odkładając książkę, którą przed chwilą czytał.  
\- Dobrze spałeś? Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dość dobrze spałem i czuję się dobrze – odpowiedział sięgając po tosta, na którym były pokrojone kawałki banana. Wypadł mu on jednak z ręki, kiedy poczuł ruch w swoim brzuchu – Oh! – wymsknęło się z jego ust, a dłoń powędrowała na jego brzuch.  
\- Co się stało? – Louis od razu się poderwał.  
\- Dziecko się poruszyło – odpowiedział.  
\- Naprawdę? – szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił twarz szatyna – To chyba dobrze? Maluszek jest silniejszy – Louis nie ukrywał, że okropnie bał się o dziecko, więc to tak jakby go uspokoiło.  
\- Tak. Myślę, że tak – odpowiedział.  
\- Harry, mogę dotknąć? – zapytał niepewnie.  
Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, podczas której zielonooki zastanawiał się na odpowiedzią. Ostatecznie się zgodził. Widział jak niebieskie oczy szatyna jeszcze bardziej rozbłysły, a uśmiech się poszerzył. Ostrożnie przyłożył dłoń do brzucha loczka i poczuł lekkie kopnięcia. Od dawna nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tym momencie.  
*****  
W końcu nadszedł dzień rozwiązania. Na szczęście obyło się bez żadnych komplikacji, a dziecko urodziło się zdrowe. Harry i Louis byli ojcami ślicznej, zdrowej córeczki. A raczej Louis był. Harry nawet po porodzie nie chciał wziąć ich córki na ręce, tylko od razu kazał przekazać ją szatynowi. Niestety dziecko znajdowało się razem nim w sali. Louis również tam siedział opiekując się małą. Praktycznie cały czas trzymał ją w swoich ramionach, nie potrafiąc przestać się na nią patrzeć. Była taka podobna do Harry’ego. Posiadała zielone tęczówki, a główka była pełna karmelowych włosów. Była śliczna.  
\- Harry – Louis spojrzał nieśmiało na loczka.  
\- Hmm – dal znać, że słucha.  
\- Może chciałbyś dać jej imię? – zaproponował. Louis cały czas łudził się, że może chłopak zmieni zdanie i zechce tą małą, niewinną kruszynkę.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział, nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
\- Oh, w porządku – spochmurniał.  
Po kilku godzinach Louis uznał, że potrzebuje kawy, jeśli ma dalej czuwać przy Harrym i córce. Loczek spał, podobnie jak mała, więc uznał, że nic się nie stanie jeśli na kilak minut ich opuści i pójdzie po odpowiednią dawkę kofeiny.  
Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się płacz dziecka. Harry mruknął coś pod nosem, odwracają się na drugi bok. Liczył na to, że Louis szybko zareaguje i uciszy dziecko. Jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca, dziewczynka dalej płakała.  
\- Mógłbyś uciszyć, tego cholernego bachora? – podniósł się na łóżku, rozglądając po sali jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł szatyna. Mimo to nie miał zamiaru wstawać, postanowił czekać, aż pojawi się Tomlinson. Jednak ten nie nadchodził. W końcu, mając dość coraz głośniejszego płaczu, powoli podniósł się ze szpitalnego łóżka i podszedł do miejsca gdzie była jego córka.  
Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył zielone, załzawione tęczówki. Dokładnie takie same jak jego. Nigdy nie wierzył w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nigdy, do teraz. Wystarczyło jednak spojrzenie na tą drobną, zarumienioną i mokrą od łez twarzyczkę, aby jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Pochylił się biorąc małą na ręce, a płacz od razu ustał. Czuł, że nie chcę jej więcej wypuszczać ze swoich ramion. Chce mieć ją już zawsze przy sobie i nikomu nie oddawać. Ona była jego.  
Harry pochłonięty przez córkę, nie zauważył, że do pomieszczenia wszedł Louis. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach przyglądając uważnie loczkowi. Widział jak spogląda na dziewczynkę, jak jego usta układają się w uśmiechu, a w policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki.  
\- Harry – szatyn w końcu postanowił dać znać, że wrócił. Styles oderwał wzrok od córki i spojrzał na Tomlinsona – Wiesz, że cię kocham – zaczął ostrożnie – i widzę jak patrzysz na naszą córkę, więc jestem gotowy zostawić ją z tobą i odejść.  
\- Co? – zielonooki nie krył zaskoczenia.  
\- Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i nie chcesz mnie w swoim życiu, więc jestem w stanie zostawić was w spokoju. Nie zasługuję ani na ciebie, ani na dziecko.  
Stali w ciszy wpatrując się w siebie. Louis liczył na jakąś reakcję loczka, ale kiedy nic nie otrzymał odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia. Był przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał głos Stylesa.  
\- Zostań  
\- Słucham? – odwrócił się. Czy on się przesłyszał?  
\- Chcę, abyś z nami został. Co prawda na razie na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na zbyt wiele. Owszem wybaczyłem ci to co zrobiłeś, dzięki tobie mam ją – czule spojrzał na córkę – ale nie zapomniałem. Przez ten czas jak się mną zajmowałeś, można powiedzieć, że trochę cię polubiłem. Możemy uznać, że poniekąd odkupiłeś swoje winy – zbliżył się do szatyna i przytulił, oczywiście uważał, aby nie zgnieść małej - Zostań z nami na zawsze i powoli zacznijmy budować naszą relację na nowo.  
W tym momencie Louis nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Harry chciał, aby został z nim i ich córką. Harry go chciał. Nawet jeśli nie mógł tu mówić o żadnym związku i tak się cieszył. Ponieważ loczek go chciał w swoim i ich córki życiu.   
\- Nazwijmy ją Darcy, dobrze? – zaproponował Harry, spoglądając na dziecko.  
\- Co tylko zechcesz – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.


End file.
